i refuse to call it love TurkeyxOC
by Tatir0ckz
Summary: Athens came into his life and now he never wants her to leave.. "Hey Japan what does it mean when a certain person is constantly stuck in you mind?" "well, some call it being in love" japan smiled at Turkey knowing well who that person was "NO WAY!" a TurkeyxOC love story! rated: M for probably later chapters ;3


**_Chapter 1_**

Japan walked through the forest. It was a little bit after noon and the fresh spring atmosphere, faint noise of chirping birds and the site newly grown leaves almost made walking along the boarder of Greece and Turkey enjoyable. **_Almost._**

Japan's thoughts were clouded _'Why must we meet at this certain stop... In The Woods?!' _ he soon arrived at a small secluded area, it seem to be the edge of the forest, which gave a perfect view of Athens just below. Japan admired the breath taking site for a few seconds. Snapping out of it, he takes a quick glance at his watch.

_'We were suppose to meet here an hour ago, if i'm not mistaken.'_ looking at his surroundings only confirming it; nobody was in site.

Japan let out a sigh _'Where in the world is s-' _"MEOW!" his thoughts were interrupted by the small black kitten that happily brushed up against his leg, letting out a series of mews and purrs, craving attention. Bending down to pet the irresistible little creature, a thought occurred in his head _'If this cat is here that must mean that Greece is somewhere nearby." _

As if on cue said Greek man came into sight and said in his naturally hushed voice "Japan, why are you hear? Did we have something planned? I'm sorry I must have forgotten.."

"Oh.. Well, you see.. I'm actually here beca-" Japan murmured out before being interrupted by the Turkish masked man coming out of seemingly nowhere.

"HEY BRO, JAPAN! Why are you here? Whatever. How about we hang out. There is this new cake shop at my place." Turkey exclaimed showing how bored he truly was this late afternoon. He seem to be oblivious to the country standing off to the side of Japan.

Greece on the other hand looked a mixture of pissed and annoyed. Greece spoke up

" Will you just Shut up! Japan does not want to hang out with you. He came here for me."

Striking a small nerve with Turkey, as Greece always does, he loudly retorted " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BIRD BRAIN!" he then smirked "Why would he hang out with you, he likes me better and everybody knows it!"

They were already in full blown argument mode with that, completely forgetting about poor Japan stuck in the middle of it all trying to explain.

"I already told you to shut up, your breath makes me want to vomit" Greece said in his laid back voice with a hint of anger laced in it.

Turkey was getting real pissed " ARE YOU TRYING TO START WAR!" he grabs Greece by the collar of his white shirt. Then all of a sudden it happened.

"Is there nowhere quiet a girl can get some rest." said a sweat somewhat sleepy voice. And with that said the girl jumped out the nearby tree, landing on her feet. She wore a white button up shirt, that was considerably large on her, tan cargo shorts rolled up to a bit higher than mid thigh, and some black combat boots that ended just before her knee.

Her hair was the same color as Greece's but a lot longer, down her waist to be exact. Standing at 5 foot 4 inches she glared at the three countries. She looked nothing less then Beautiful standing there in front of them, well at least that is what Turkey initially thought staring at her for the first time.

For all those hopeless romanics out there you could say it was love at first for Turkey. For those readers who do not believe in that silly thing, then you can just say he thought she was Beautiful and leave it at that. Either way you interpret it he definitely felt something for the girl.

"You were in the tree sleeping the whole time?!" Japan said Breaking Turkey out of his little admiring stare.

"Yes" she replied ever so calmly. Greece goes up to her " I've been looking for you. should have figured you were here so how did it go with your boss?"

Shrugging she replied " ehhh you know how it is brother... Same ol' stuff" she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Brother?" Turkey mistakenly thought out loud. This caught everyones attention. Breaking out of her sleepy mood. She moves over to him extending her hand upward towards his tall exterior. "Im Athens. Im only a city in Greece making him my big brother. Pleasure to meet you, Turkey right?" Athens flashed him a warm smile. He gave a faint blush at her words. You wouldn't really notice but Greece did and pulled his sister closer to him, away from the man blushing in front of her. before he could reply back,

Greece glared at him "yeah, im her big brother, making her my little sister." he hissed.

Removing her brothers gripping arm from her petite shoulder, Athens takes a step towards Japan "im sorry. I got here early and feel asleep. It is not to late it should still be open if you want to go."

" So you were here to see her?" said both Turkey and Greece causing glares in between them and small giggles from Athens.

"Yes, we planned to go to that new cake shop Turkey was talking about." Japan informed them.

Athens knew that her brother would definitely not be okay with this because, one the cake shop was in Turkey and two, she did not ask beforehand. She shot him the puppy dog eyes. He only crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as if saying 'you already know the answer to this'. After a few more seconds of her best puppy dog eye and a few confused expressions from the other two, he gave in to his little sister

"fine whatever, just come home soon and bring me back something"

Athens does a tiny hop to kiss her tall brothers cheek, " thanks bro! And no problem"

Greece walks away in defeat. Turkey figures he should go too and starts heading off as well. "hey wait!" the angelic voice filled his ears yet again he turned around to see her pulling japan along trying to catch up with him. _'damn she looks so cute!' _he shook his head trying to get rid of his newly found thoughts of his 'enemies' little sister. As much as he told himself it wasn't right, and told himself it was just a crazy thought somewhere in him he still believe it was true. "what?" he replied as she and japan stopped infront of him.

"I was wondering would you like to come to the cake shop with us?" she smile ever so brightly " Dont lie I know you want to go. I was in the tree remember.."

Something about her smile trigger him to smile back involuntarily. "wouldn't you bother be mad?" the Turkish man smirked down at her and gave her a slightly raised brow.

Athens just giggled "What brother doesn't know wont kill him."

_'I should be careful, I could really fall for this girl' _thought Turkey in the back of his mind.

At that, the three headed for shop.

Japan, thinking about everything that happened and watching as Turkey stole a few quick glances at his friend Athens and vise versa, thinking _' it feels as if I just walked into some kind of shojo manga...'_


End file.
